


Strong Alpha, Strong Pups

by Snare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Breeding, Crying, Impregnation, M/M, Mating, Omega Stiles, Stiles is a Little Shit, Tribal, and kind of a BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snare/pseuds/Snare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas are weak. Stiles is an Omega, but Stiles has magic. Stiles is strong.</p>
<p>Stiles is strong, so Alpha needs to be stronger. Strong Alpha, strong pups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Alpha, Strong Pups

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy, unbeta'd, so if there are mistakes it's because I'm shit.
> 
> I feel like Stiles is like a little bit feral or something...? I don't know. I just pictured him being a little manic.

Omegas are weak. Stiles is an Omega, but Stiles has magic. Stiles is strong.

 

Stiles is strong, so Alpha needs to be stronger. Strong Alpha, strong pups. 

_Strong Alpha, strong pups._

 

The tribe's Alphas want to breed him.  Travelers come from miles away, seeking to mate him. Stiles bares his teeth at them, burns their little fingertips with magic. They hiss and they curse, they cannot take pain. Not strong. Nothing to offer him. 

 

Alpha needs to be strong. 

 

An Alpha once tried to hold him down, tried to force him to take the Mating bite. Stiles took care of him. There was nothing left for the Alpha's brother's to mourn. After that, the village learned. They fear him now, and that is fine. They should be afraid. Too scared to do anything but leave him be. 

 

He has wards around his encampment. They keep everyone out. Only one stronger than his magic can come through. Even then, it will burn them, make them feel like they are crawling through a slow sunburn, scraping their bloody knees through the shore's salty brine, blue fire licking at their skin until it starts to sizzle and fall away. Stiles knows, he knows this. 

 

Many try to cross. They all fail. Only the strongest Alpha will be able to come into his den. That is how Stiles will know. Until then, he sleeps alone. Nobody gets within ten arms of his den. Nobody even tries anymore. They know better.

 

Stiles can take care of himself, but that doesn't mean he always  _wants_  to. Powerful as he may be, he is still an Omega, and he yearns for his Alpha. But none of the Alphas are good enough for him - he deserves the best. How is he supposed to give up his control to a weak Alpha whom he could easily overpower? So he waits. He will not settle for  _an_  Alpha, he wants  _his_  Alpha. 

 

And Alpha will come. Stiles knows this. 

 

Alpha will find him and take care of him; Alpha will fill him up,  _breed_  him. He wants very much for Alpha to breed him.

 

 

***

A wandering pack invades his little tribe. They want the territory, the land with the woods and the ocean and the fresh rivers. Stiles doesn't bother. His bearers are both dead, their tribe means nothing to him. He stays because he has his den and he needs no more. 

 

So he does not help with the fight. He retreats into his little den and watches from his windows. Eventually he gets bored and wanders to his bed. 

 

The tribe is losing. 

 

Stiles will stay, even with this invading pack. He does not need the tribe, and he does not need this new pack. Stiles can hunt, he can weave, he has his magic, and the persuasiveness of being an Omega. Even with others in his presence, he survives on his own. He thrives. 

 

He crawls under his furs and mutters a spell of silence. Perhaps when he wakes up, rested and well, the fight will be over and he can go off to catch himself some fish for his morning feast. Until then he will sleep. 

 

***

He awakens some time later, and a glance toward the window tells him that the battle is still alive, along with both the tribe and the pack, huts and trees alight with fire. 

 

A rumbling growl echoes through the walls of his den. 

 

_Not right._  

 

There should only be silence. The outside noise should be kept at bay from the wards on out. 

 

Just as his hackles rise, the heavy wooden door of his home swings open, banging into the wall of its hinge. In the arch, a tall and muscled man stands with a snarl etched into his stubbled features, eyes glowing red.

 

The shock jolts Stiles in a low guttural moan as he falls to his knees. Alpha got through his wards. Strong Alpha fought his way into Stiles' den, yes _yesyes_ - 

 

" _Yess._ " he hisses at the Alpha, crawling on his hands and knees toward the man, more like a cat than a wolf in his approach. 

 

The Alpha has his guard up, claws poised to strike and kill at any moment, but the apprehension in his eyes does nothing to slow the little Omega down from his approach. 

 

Stiles comes closer and closer, scrambling up to the man's feet. The wolf's skin is singed from his wards but healing quickly, the raw flesh of tendons and muscles giving way to tanned skin and dark hair.

 

The Alpha seems satisfied to let things play out, to let the little Omega do what he will. The wariness does not leave him, but a new curiosity sparks the red in his eyes to burn even brighter. 

 

Stiles rubs his cheek against the rough fabric covering the man's calves, wanting his own scent to cling to the Alpha, even in this small way. His hands scrabble up and down, the sharp little claws at his fingertips sometimes catching on the fabric of Alpha's clothes as he feels the large muscles clench under his palms. 

 

His fingers follow the path of his nose until he's feeling the sizable bulge of Alpha's crotch, scenting the concentrated pheromones. Stiles gives his cloth clad crotch a few pleased licks, only removing the heat of his mouth when a hand curls into the hair on his head and yanks him backwards. 

 

Stiles goes limp in the wolf's grip, using the position to bare the lithe tendons of his pale neck. His eyes meet the Alpha's unabashedly, his pupils fully blown leaving only a ring of his amber irises showing. 

 

"Alpha was burned by my wards, yes?" He asks, though it's not actually a question as he assuredly nods the answer to himself. "No screaming. Strong Alpha. None make it through to my den, all the wolves howl and retreat."

 

Still not breaking eye contact and relying on the strong grip the Alpha has on his hair, Stiles leans back and steadies himself with his hands on the ground so that he can grind his crotch slowly and deliberately into the strong line of the wolf's leg, eyes fluttering hazily at the pressure. 

 

"Waited for the strongest wolf. Alpha is the strongest, yes? _Yesyesyes,_ didn't let any of those weak Alphas touch. Just for you, just yours."

 

A whine bubbles high in the back of the Omega's throat as the wolf tightens his grip on Stiles' hair, and his hips stutter, grinding even harder. 

 

"Let me show you, Alpha? Let me show you what a good Omega I've been?"

 

Without further hesitation, Stiles struggles to get out of the Alpha's strong grip. Surely the wolf could hold him if he deemed it necessary, but he lets Stiles go after just a little bit of pawing and struggling, just enough to have the boy whining to be set free. 

 

When the wolf releases his grip, Stiles scrambles back, crab walking a few arms back so that Alpha can see him in full view. He flips himself over until he's on his knees with his shoulders pressing into the ground, and then reaches back. Flipping the furs of his sleeping garments upward, Stiles presents his unbred cunt to the Alpha, a smug grin curling at the corners of his mouth when he looks back at the wolf and sees the man's eyes flickering, fingers clenched into fists. 

 

"See, Alpha? See?" 

 

Yes, he will get what he wants. Show the Alpha how slick he is, let him smell how fertile and ready he is to be Mated. This is the Alpha Stiles has been waiting for. Yes, he has been saving himself for this wolf, and now Alpha will give him what he needs. Strong Alpha, strong pups. Good Mate. 

 

Alpha will be such a good Mate. 

 

"You want me, little Omega?" The Alpha asks regardless of the answer being obvious, an incredulous note creeping into his rough voice. "Surely you see that I have duties to tend to." He stated, motioning toward the window where the ongoing battle can be clearly seen.

 

" _Yes_ , tend to me, Alpha." Stiles purrs, wiggling his hips enticingly. 

 

The wolf chuckles lightly, "You think distracting me will help your tribe survive?" 

 

"Not my tribe." Stiles gripes, a menacing lilt threading through his words.

 

"Not your tribe?" The Alpha questions amusedly with raised brows, "Then what's a little thing like you doing with a tribe that is not your own?"

 

" _Not. My. Tribe_." Stiles hisses. "This land is _mine_. The tribe is _stupid_ to believe it belongs to them. When they are dead, I will remain. Alpha, _please_. I'm ready to be bred  _now_."

 

The wolf sighs, but there's a light grin on his features. "Hush little one, you know there is a battle outside. I am responsible for my pack, I cannot become compromised while the tribe remains alive."

 

Stiles whines in the back of his throat, high and pathetic as he attempts to sway his Alpha into changing his mind. When the wolf doesn't make any sign of acknowledgement, Stiles abruptly scrambles to his feet with an outraged and frustrated huff, brushing into the Alpha as he strides past the door, past his wards, and onto the battle grounds. 

 

The wolf watches, bemused and intrigued, as the Omega marches out clad in only his skimpy sleep clothes into the outlying madness. His instinct to protect the Omega is surprisingly outshone by the deadly fire in the little one's eyes. 

 

The Omega mutters to himself, annoyed that the battle is keeping him from Mating with Alpha. The wolf came to his den because he sensed that it was where the most concentrated power of the tribe was located, which is an Alpha's duty to take care of as the rest of the pack deals with the lower threats. 

 

"Alpha wants to finish the fight? I will finish the fight. _Stupid_ territory wars. It's all _mine_ anyway, everybody should know that by now. All mine." 

 

Throughout his mumbling, he gets closer and closer to the tribe's primary Alpha, seamlessly dodging claws and fire as they near him, casting them away with a flick of his wrist. He reaches the tribe Alpha, steps behind him, and deftly rips out his throat with a slice of his sharp little claws, the edges of wound cauterizing with magic before they can stitch back together.

 

He is already turning and walking away as the body wilts to the ground in an unceremonious heap, ignoring the collective wail of despair that the tribe lets out as they feel their leader's presence cut out of their pack bond. Their Alpha is dead, and they know that they are not far behind. 

 

Some of the tribe members attempt to storm him in their betrayed and grieving state, but Stiles easily brushes them aside as if they were gnats surrounding a piece of ripe fruit. 

 

Approaching the entrance of his den, Stiles uses his magic to propel the Alpha further into the room, and he shuts the door with a jerk of his head once he too is inside. Sound barrier still in effect, all the noises of the battle cease to exist past his wards. All that can be heard is him, the Alpha, and the crackling of the fire in the hearth. 

 

"Your pack can handle the rest, Alpha." Stiles says confidently with his arms crossed. He can feel his slick trailing down the inside of his thighs. He's ready. "Now Mate me."

 

"Mate you?" Alpha asks, an eyebrow raised in incredulity at the demand. "Sweetling, I recall no such promise."

 

Stiles snarls and stalks forward with his head dipped low, eyes glaring up from under his thick lashes. "Do not play to be thick of mind, Alpha. We both know you won't be leaving until I've been knotted full of pups and your teeth have sunk their bond mark into my neck."

 

The Alpha grins with a mouth full of sharpened teeth. "Is that so?"

 

"It is." Stiles nods conspiratorially. "I can refresh your mind if you are faint of recent memory?"

 

He walks backwards until his knees hit the edge of his pile of furs. He sits, head cocked to the side as he regards the Alpha. "I am born of the moon's grace, Alpha, see? Look at my constellations. I am stronger than most Alphas can hope to be, I have the moon's power. You don't need another weakling to keep in place, Alpha. Yes?" 

 

As he speaks, he lets his fingers run along the patterns of each dark star on his body. He does not miss the way Alpha trails the motion with his eyes. 

 

He scoots further up onto his bed of furs, spreading his legs slightly and coyly pretending not to notice the way it makes his sparse coverings shift to expose a glimpse of his loins. He also feigns not to hear the sub-verbal rumble the wolf lets out at the action.

 

"But not stronger than you, Alpha." He sighs out, tilting his head to bare his neck in a blatant display of submission, "You walked straight through my most powerful wards. You're the strongest. Strong Mate, yes? Mine?" He opens his legs wider, enough to show the slickness of his cunt. "Aren't I yours, Alpha?"

 

He turns, mimicking his same actions as earlier as he gets on his knees and bends to present to his Alpha. He gets his hands behind himself and grabs onto both of his cheeks, his fingers digging in deep so his grasp doesn't slip with all of the slick he's gushing out. The Omega spreads himself so that his ripe cunt is fully exposed. He clenches the muscles down a few times, effectively winking his hole open and shut with a wet squelch, sloppily pushing out a new wave of slick as it forms inside. 

 

Stiles blushes, not unaffected by his own whorish presentation. 

 

"See, Alpha?" He whines, his strangled voice just beginning to show the slightest hints of uncertainty. 

 

"Never let anybody else look, Alpha. Waited just for you - just yours, yes?"

 

Stiles may play his games, but it is abundantly clear that this is not one of them. He exaggeratedly arches his back, making his presentation even more obvious than it already was. 

 

The already fluttering rhythm in the Omega's chest speeds up for an entirely different reason when he hears the heavy footfalls of his Alpha's boots thudding across the floor.

 

The steps cease upon reaching the edge of Stiles' fur pile, but the Alpha makes no move to reach out and touch what belongs to him. A whine builds high in Stiles' throat as the wolf continues to stare, and he fights to remain in his position and not look back to see the expression on his Alpha's face. 

 

He _knows_ what he looks like, he _knows_ he's the perfect Omega, all ripe and sweet, markable skin, small enough to manhandle - and yet Stiles finds himself self conscious in a way that he is not used to as the Alpha assesses his offerings. 

 

The high sound in his throat morphs into a sobbed out " _please_ ", the word sounding raw and broken to his own ears.

 

"Shh," the Alpha hushes, one strong hand coming down to pet the side of Stiles' hip. 

 

The Omega keens at the contact, the scalding pressure of his Alpha's touch on his bare skin jolting him to arch his back and push himself further into the calloused hand like a needy feline desperate to be pet. 

 

"You say you've never been touched? Now how could that be, little one? Surely even a sweet thing such as yourself would beg to be filled during the throes of Heat." The Alpha says, sounding like he's not quite sure he believes Stiles' claims.

 

"No!" Stiles sobs, desperate for his Alpha to know that he's telling the truth. "I spelled myself every time, Alpha! I swear! Made it so I couldn't leave my den until my Heat broke. Hurt so bad but I was _good_ , I stayed clean just for you, waited for you."

 

As he pleads, Stiles hooks his index fingers into his hole and spreads his rim open, baring the soft gape of his insides. 

 

"See? _Look_ , Alpha! You would know. See? Not marked up inside, nobody's ever scented me and I've never taken anything but my fingers, Alpha." 

 

A choked noise leaves his mouth when he feels the Alpha's hand retreat from its resting place on his skin, fearing that the wolf does not believe him. 

 

Before he can work himself up too much, Stiles notes that the Alpha has not moved away, and the sound of fabric rustling reaches his ears. He hears one boot hit the floor with a dull thud, followed by the second, and then the furs of his bed are dipping under the pressure of the Alpha kneeling behind him. 

 

Stiles practically purrs a noise of approval, his hesitant and worried scent all but disappearing under the abrupt shroud of want and smugness and fertility that radiates from his body in a fragrant display. He can feel the Alpha's eyes on him even before two broad hands grab onto his wrists. 

 

The wolf easily tugs the Omega's hands from where they had been spreading himself open, pushing them away. He then moves to settle his grip onto the the outside of Stiles' thighs, with his thumbs fitting into the crease where the Omega's plump ass meets his legs. 

 

Once his wrists have been released from their hold, Stiles brings his fingers to his chest, slowly rubbing at his perky nipples. He sighs contentedly at his own familiar touch, calming himself from the new and overwhelming feeling of being touched by his Alpha. 

 

Before he can fully register what's happening, Alpha's hand is on the back of his neck pushing his face roughly into the furs like a command. 

 

"Those are mine too, are they not, little Omega?" The Alpha snarls, his clothed body blanketing over Stiles' nude form, the fabric feeling rough as it rubs against his oversensitive skin. Stiles tries to nod, but is kept in place by the Alpha's grip. "And did I give you permission to touch?"

 

He whimpers, immediately dropping his fingers from where they had been pinching at his now swollen nipples. Stiles grabs onto the rabbit furs that serve as his pillow, his knuckles close enough to his mouth to bite onto if he feels the need to muffle his desperate sounds. Despite having displeased him, the commanding tone in his Alpha's voice makes something shudder apart inside of him, leading his cunt to gush out a new wave of slick as he grinds it back against his Alpha's covered groin. 

 

The wolf chuckles lightly at him, amused at the young man's antics.  "Look at you, smearing your slick all over the front of my trousers. You like being told that your body is no longer your own? Such a sweet little Omega you are."

 

The backside of a claw trails down Stiles' neck, making the skin there break out in goosebumps. 

 

"Don't you know that it's dangerous to offer yourself up to strange Alphas?"

 

At this, Stiles grinds his ass against the wolf's crotch, now less desperate and more slow and deliberate. "Don't you know that you're not the most dangerous thing in this room?" He counters, voice low and steady. 

 

The man grins, dipping low so that Stiles can feel the curve form hot and wicked against the side of his throat. "I'm not the one who's surrounded, sweetheart."

 

He's not expecting the bright peel of laughter that comes from the little thing under him, eyes burning bright in the fire-lit room. "Oh really?" He questions, coy and full of mirth as his eyes flick to something to the left of him. The Alpha follows his gaze only to come face to face with a short dagger floating in the air in front of him. 

 

As Stiles sees the man's eyes glow red with shock, he bursts into a gleeful laughter and the blade clatters to the ground like it's been cut from a string. 

 

The Alpha looks back at him, an unimpressed eyebrow arching at Stiles "Is this how you treat an Alpha you're trying to Mate?"

 

"Alpha, if you didn't want a Mate who would challenge you, you should have stayed out of my den."

 

The moment that the man pauses is long enough for Stiles to twist under him until he's on his back, still caged by strong arms and legs. The Alpha huffs in a way that sounds unamused, but there's a small quirk to his lips that tells Stiles otherwise. The Omega reaches a hand up to trace along the Alpha's stubbled jawline. 

 

"Alpha," he says, suddenly gentle but serious, eyes still focused on where his finger is trailing. "My name is Stiles. That is what they called the sparks in the sky in my bearer's tongue."

 

The Alpha uses a thumb to brush the soft hair along Stiles' forehead, the skin rough and callused, dark against the Omega's soft and fair complexion. 

 

"They call me Derek, Alpha of the pack Hale."

 

"Well, Derek of Hale," Stiles begins, the coy grin back on his face as he deftly wraps his legs around the man's hips, "you will knot me, yes?" He finishes with a smirk. 

 

He yelps as his world is jostled only to find himself right side up and straddling his Alpha's lap, two strong hands splayed firmly upon his hips. With his thumbs, Derek uses the claws to cut through the sinews binding the Omega's loinfurs together, causing the pieces to fall of the boy's hips, leaving him completely bare in his fully clothed lap. 

 

Looking straight into Stiles' eyes, the Alpha grabs two handfuls of flesh, his forefingers just barely brushing the rim of the Omega's hole, the appendages becoming wet with slick. 

 

"You think you can take my knot, little one?" Derek asks teasingly with a smirk. "I don't think so; I think you're too small."

 

Rising to the bait, Stiles sputters in outrage, "i already _showed_ you, Alpha! I'm ready!"

 

"Are you sure about that?"

 

"Of _course_ I'm sure! _Alpha_!" He says in outrage, wiggling around until his back is to Derek and then bending down with his knees supporting him so that his cunt is level with the man's stomach. " _Look_  Alpha," he says, frustratedly spreading his cheeks open. 

 

Before he can continue on his rant, Derek has him by his thighs, hoisting Stiles' ass up until it's close enough to his face to thoroughly inspect. 

 

The Alpha rubs his stubble against the smooth cheeks of the boy's ass until they're a pretty rosy color, likely matching the blush on Stiles' face. Being this close, Derek can hear the sloppy sounds the Omega's little cunt makes as it involuntarily clenches. He buries his nose into the little one's crack and inhales, smelling the scent of fecund musk of the boy's slick. 

 

Derek chuckles when Stiles grinds back against his face, eager to have friction against his sensitive hole. He licks a long stripe up from below the boy's twitching cunt to his crack, fangs pressing against the tender flesh. The taste of the Omega explodes in his mouth, like pure sex and readiness, and it has the man growling and dipping his head back in to get more. Through the haze he can hear Stiles whining as the skin of his slick hole is sucked on, like the Alpha is trying to mark up his rim with a mottled bruise.

 

The Omega is sobbing out a chorus of " _Alpha, Alpha,_ " as the wolf's hot tongue works its way inside of his cunt, unlike any sensation he's ever felt on his own before. He busies himself by scrabbling at Derek's knees and thighs with his little clawed hands, looking for some kind of purchase as the Alpha's strong arms hold his body up. 

 

After getting his fill, Derek lowers the Omega's body back down into his lap, spreading his cheeks to admire his work. Stiles' cunt and asscheeks are red and wet with a mix of his own slick and Derek's saliva. The Alpha's beard rubbed the sensitive skin to a flushed red color, making Stiles look even more ready to be bred full. 

 

Derek hums in appreciation, "Perhaps now you'll be able to take my knot; you're certainly gushing out enough slick." He says with a humorous lilt, making Stiles blush.

 

Transfixed on the boy's small but slack opening, the Alpha rubs a thumb over the soft skin, kneading it as Stiles hiccups and whines. When he dips his thumb in, it enters easily; the Omega having been ready for breeding for quite some time. Without thinking, he penetrates the small cunt with his other thumb and pulls at the slippery rim, opening up the boy's red winking hole. Stiles seems to convulse around his fingers, grabbing handfuls of the furs he's sobbing into. 

 

"A-Alpha, _please_ " he cries, his voice broken and desperate. 

 

"Shhh," Derek murmurs soothingly, removing his fingers so that he can run strong hands along Stiles' flank. He gently turns the Omega over so that he's laying on his back, legs still thrown over the man's sitting and clothed hips.

 

"Oh, sweetling," Derek murmurs upon seeing Stiles' wet eyes and wet bitten mouth. He leans forward enough to trace a thumb over Stiles' lower lip, allowing the Omega to grab at his wrist to push the digit inside. 

 

"You need it now, don't you?" He asks softly, though not expecting an answer. 

 

The Omega nods fervently, trying to reach down and dip his own fingers into his little hole, desperate to not be so empty. When Derek stops his hands from reaching their destination, Stiles sits up in the Alpha's lap in frustration and grabs onto his shoulders. He starts riding Derek's still clothed cock, eyes on his Alpha's. His face is a mix of stubborn and wrecked, like he's already halfway gone, but demands to be taken apart completely. 

 

One of Derek's large palms settles on his hips, the other curling around Stiles' neck and pulling him in. The Omega licks at his Alpha's lips like he's trying to get the last traces of honey from a near empty jar, sweet little swipes of his tongue demanding access to Derek's mouth. He makes small desperate noises of contentment, having had his first taste of his Alpha. As he sucks on the man's tongue, Stiles' little claws scrape down his back, both tearing open the fabric of Derek's shirt and leaving scrapes down his back. 

 

Feeling blood beading up at his shoulder blades, the Alpha retaliates by slipping two thick fingers directly into the Omega's cunt, curling in deep without warning. Stiles cries out, baring his neck as he does, and the Alpha instinctively latches on with his jaws; not enough for a mating mark, but enough to show the boy that he's owned. 

 

As he clamps his teeth down, the Omega's cunt tightens and spasms around his thrusting fingers, sobbing out his unexpected orgasm. 

 

"Alpha, _yesss_ ," Stiles hisses, bringing both hands to hold the wolf's head down on his neck, keeping his teeth pressed into his flesh. His instincts tell him it's not enough yet, not with the way Derek's fangs are barely puncturing his skin, but it's still overwhelming, it's still more than he's ever had.

 

" _Yes_ , Alpha will mate me now? Seed me?" The eager Omega asks, still riding out his orgasm on the man's blunt fingers. 

 

Derek chuckles, laving at the bite marks on the boy's pale skin. He maneuvers Stiles off of his lap so that he's free to stand. The boy sits forward on his knees with his hands settled between his thighs, eagerly watching as the Alpha undoes the ties of his trousers. 

 

" _Alpha_ ," he whines, brows furrowed in want as the wolf's heavy cock is bared to his sights. " _Want_ , Alpha, I -" Stiles breaks off with a frustrated whine, waiting for Derek to come close enough for him to reach. 

 

The Alpha smirks at the boy's impatiently wiggling hips. Having teased enough, he takes a long step forward so that his knees brush against the soft furs of Stiles' bed. 

 

As soon as he's close enough, the Omega is shoving his face into his crotch, inhaling the thick musk of his Alpha's scent. He gasps in desperate inhales through his nose, each puff of air out of his mouth falling hot and damp against Derek's hair dusted skin. 

 

Soon one of his small hands is curling around the Alpha's cock, the other massaging the heavy weight of his balls. 

 

"A-Alpha," Stiles gasps out, sounding wrecked and needy, "you - so much to breed me with, give me such strong pups. _Alpha_."

 

Then the Omega's slick little tongue is licking at the flushed head of his erection, sliding under the folds of his foreskin and slurping down, the light suction of his Cupid's bow sliding inexpertly along his shaft. It's clear that he doesn't know what he's doing, but he's desperate enough to be gagging for it, just to have his Alpha buried somewhere inside him. 

 

Derek's callused palm cups the side of the boy's jaw, a thumb smoothing over the hollow of his cheek as Stiles' eyes blink back open from where they had fluttered shut. 

 

His amber eyes glow like embers as he looks back at the Alpha, still lightly suckling though not with as much fervor. Derek slowly pushes him off, his cock slipping from between the Omega's parted lips with a wet pop, a string of precum and spit sliding off his wet lower lip. His wide eyes make him look so innocent, and perhaps in this manner he is, but Derek has a sneaking suspicion that his little Omega is anything but.

 

"Present for me, little one." The Alpha orders, breaking the silence with his soft but clear words as he continues to gaze at the boy.

 

As soon as the words are in the air, Stiles is pushing away from him, clawing his way out of the wolf's arms only to turn and kneel down on all fours before him, thighs trembling with excited nerves. 

 

"Yesyes _yes,_ Alpha _,_ mate me _, mate me."_

Derek lowers the boy's upper body to the furs with a firm hand on his upper back, making the Omega present fully with his cunt held high. 

 

As he rubs the blunt head of his cock against the sopping hole, Derek finds that he has to hold the Omega down to keep him still, as he's already trying to push back and take his Alpha's cock into his body. Stiles whines pathetically as his Alpha denies him his fill, and stubbornly begins to work the muscles of his hole open and closed, massaging the wolf's cock as it rests against his entrance. 

 

With a hand on the back of his boy's neck, keeping him pinned, Derek snarls, flashing his eyes regardless of whether or not the boy can see him.

 

"You take it when I say you'll take it, and not a moment sooner, is that understood?" He snaps. 

 

The Omega sobs, hips going lax as he allows his Alpha to hold him in place. Once again, Stiles' cunt throbs at the commanding tone, slick frothing out where Derek's cock is pushed up against the soft opening.

 

With one hand pulling apart the delicate skin of the boy's ass to reveal his cunt, Derek uses his other hand to guide his cock. He rubs it along the entrance, teasing Stiles and making him whimper as his cock puts just enough pressure on his hole to begin sliding in, only to pull back again. The Alpha watches transfixed as the boy's hole spreads prettily along the wide girth of his cockhead over and over again. 

 

Temporarily satisfied with his need to see his Omega's hole work, Derek takes his hand off his shaft and runs it down the boy's back, still keeping his erection pressed tightly against his cunt

 

"Are you ready to be mine, little Omega?" He asks, though he already knows the answer. 

 

He can already smell the salt of Stiles' worked up tears before the boy confirms his state with a sobbed out "p- _please_ , Alpha, I - _please_ ,"

 

Derek circles an arm under the boy's hips to keep him steady as he curls around him. He stays for a moment, skin resting on sticky skin, before he cants his hips and buries his cock half way deep into the impossibly tight cunt, his own hiss drowned out by the Omega's loud cry. 

 

The tight, slick heat that he pushes his cock into clings to him like a second skin. He mouths at Stiles' neck, petting the boy's soft belly as he adjusts to the stretch of being filled for the first time. The animal part of Derek's brain can't get past the fact that the boy's cunt is so tight because he's never been bred before, never even been touched, and he's the one who gets to take him apart. This is completely his, what Stiles is giving him, and he selfishly and proudly wants to stake his claim, breed the boy with pups on his first mating, make sure that everybody knows that only his Alpha gets to push into his little cunt and make his belly swell with seed.

 

He thrusts lightly in and out until his hips are fully joined with the boy's, his girth buried deep inside his sweet cunt. The Omega keens as he grinds into him, making sure that he's gotten as deep as he can possibly go. The wolf smoothly retracts his hips so that only the last couple inches of his length are still warmed by his Omega's hole before he thrusts back in, only a fraction faster, beginning a slow and deep rhythm. 

 

" _Deep_ ," Stiles cries, his little claws tearing into his bedfurs. "Alpha, I couldn't - I didn't _know_ ,"

 

"Didn't know what, sweetling?" Derek responds, not faltering in his pace. 

 

"I thought -" he breaks off with a sob, "thought my fingers were keeping me full, but I - Alpha, I've been so _empty_."

 

"Shhh, you did so good for me. Such a perfect little Omega, waiting for your Alpha to come and fill you up like you've been needing." Rough fingertips come to pinch at his sensitive nipples, causing Stiles to keen and bow his back to both arch his chest into the touch and push back onto his Alpha's cock. 

 

"So responsive, sweet little Mate." Derek murmurs, running his teeth behind the boy's ear. "I can tell you'll be such a needy thing, demanding to be spread open on my cock."

 

Stiles nods jerkily in agreement. "Alpha, it's, it burns, like you're in my belly, I didn't know - all those weak Omega's who beg to be knotted, they - Alpha, they were _right_. Alpha, I didn't know about - my fingers can't reach that far, that spot inside."

 

"This one, Omega?" The man smirks, thrusting his cockhead deep until it batters against something within the boy's body. "Didn't you know? That's where I'll put my seed, where our pups will grow."

 

Stiles sobs, reaching another orgasm at the thought of his Alpha fucking into his womb and filling it with pups. He gets a hand under himself to rub at his belly where he can feel Derek's cock deep inside of him, right where his pups will grow, and soon his hand is covered by one of the wolf's. 

 

"There you go, sweetling. I have no doubt that it will take; you smell so ripe, so ready to be bred full."

 

"Alpha, _yes_ , yes, I'm ready. Want it. Want your mark, want your pups. _Give them to me._ "

 

The Alpha chuckles at the boy's insistence as he once again tries to wiggle out of the wolf's hold to thrust himself back onto the large cock inside of him. 

 

Derek doesn't try to stop him this time, lets the little Omega grind up into his crotch and impale himself on his thick length. He nuzzles down to the side of the boy's head as he works, his nose brushing against the shield of sweat damp hair clinging to his forehead. He's such a pretty thing, so sweet and determined, his little hole sucking at his cock every time he pulls back.

 

He can tell the boy's limbs are getting tired from the way his motions are more jerky and from the pretty redness of his face. The Alpha licks at the few heads of sweat gathering at the nape of the boy's neck, biting lightly at the side in an imitation of where the mating bite will go. 

 

The Omega lets out a long whine as he does it, stilling his whole body aside from where the muscles of his tight hole are milking his Alpha's cock. He's the perfect image of submission, and somehow it means more to the Alpha to know that the boy is submitting so prettily because he _wants_ to, not because he _needs_ to. Stiles has made it abundantly clear that he can take care of himself, so to willingly give over his power to Derek, that's - it makes the Alpha want to clamp down his jaws until his teeth really sink into the boy's skin and leave his mark. 

 

But he won't. He'll wait. 

 

He tightens his hold on his neck just slightly before unclenching his jaws, soothing the Omega's disappointed noises with wet laves of his tongue. He'll mark him, of course he will, but only once the Omega is settled on his knot. 

 

"I'm going to breed you now, little one." The Alpha states gruffly, plastering his hairy chest against the boy's smooth back, both his arms circling around his belly possessively.

 

The little Omega sobs brokenly as his Alpha begins to thrust into him with clear intent, long thrusts that leave him feeling stuffed full and raw. 

 

"Yes, Alpha, _yes_ , put them in me, give me pups, Alpha!"

 

The wolf snaps his hips almost violently into the boy's tight channel, making him jerk with every wet slap of skin on skin.

 

"Such a perfect little Omega, such a sweet cunt, gonna breed you so full, make your belly swell up with my seed. Make you mine. My Omega."

 

Stiles keens, arching his back even more " _Mate_ ," he cries, voice cracking.

 

Derek can feel his knot begin to swell, the way it catches on the stretched rim of his boy's small hole. Every time is pushed in and out, Stiles' copious slick drools out, making slick filthy noises. 

 

Stiles starts to cry prettily, wet tears leaking out of his eyes as he's thoroughly mounted by the hulking Alpha blanketing his smaller frame. He's such a pretty thing, the Alpha thinks, the Omega's eyes nearly black save from the thin outer rim of gold surrounding his pupils, a high splotchy blush on his speckled cheeks, his mouth wet and swollen red from being sucked on and bitten. 

 

"A-Alpha," he moans with a sob, the knot stretching out his hole becoming bigger and bigger with each passing moment. "So big, please -"

 

With the broken plea still on his tongue, the Omega finds himself being pushed even further into his bedfurs as the Alpha puts down even more of his weight, trapping him between the soft animal hides rubbing against his flushed skin and the knot grinding into him. 

 

the Alpha's knot forces itself past the tight opening of his cunt with a lewd squelch, but then it's being tugged back out again and worked back in. The boy hiccups every time the large bulge causes his small hole to stretch out to new limits, the burn only making him cry harder with need. 

 

Suddenly the knot gets pushed back into him and the Alpha starts to grind his hips deeply, letting it swell to its full girth inside of the boy's tight cunt. 

 

Without warning, the Omega twists his torso around in Derek's arms, just enough so that he can sink his sharp little fangs into the Alpha's shoulder with a gurgled moan, eyes flashing a brilliant golden hue. The action also causes his hole to pull away slightly from Derek's engorged knot, making it pull almost painfully at his swollen rim. Not able to hold the odd position for long, Stiles finds himself pulling off Derek's shoulder sooner than he would like, the coppery taste of blood fresh in his mouth along with the satisfaction of having marked this Alpha as his Mate, the half-formed bond making his skin prickle. 

 

Almost as soon as the boy pulls off, the Alpha is roaring with blazing red eyes, grinding his hips savagely into the Omega with a bruising force. He sinks his large fangs deep into the soft milky skin of the Omega's bared neck, the Mate Bond completing in a euphoric rush just as he reaches his climax. 

 

His heavy balls tighten as they begin to pulse cum through the channels of his thick cock, making the Alpha erupt inside the hot clutch of his sweet Mate. 

 

Stiles yells out with a strangled " _Alpha_ ," as the first spurts of the wolf's seed flood into his fertile cunt, making his own cock jerk and dribble out his own supply of sticky cum.

 

The Alpha growls possessively into his bite, shaking his head in small rabid jerks to make sure that the wound will scar deeply, branding the boy as his Mate to anybody who so much as glances toward him. 

 

" _Mine_ ," he snarls as he pulls off, only to lick up the blood from his Mate's neck. His knotted cock continues to flood his Omega with spurt after spurt of potent seed. 

 

Instincts have the boy's clutching hole suckling on the cock inside him, milking all the cum out of his Alpha's balls to ensure pregnancy. 

 

The Alpha lowers a hand to his Mate's belly as he continues to shallowly grind into his hot cunt. Under his calloused palms he can feel the soft bruisable flesh of the little Omega's abdomen becoming slightly distended with all the cum being forced into him. 

 

With his cockhead being pushed up tightly against the deepest reaches of the smaller boy's body, there's no doubt in the Alpha's mind that the majority of his seed is being deposited straight into the little Omega's womb, breeding him up with his first litter of puppies. 

 

A ripe, satisfied smell starts oozing from his little Omega, and he looks at the boy to see him grinning shy and bright, waiting for his Alpha to recognize the source of the intoxicating smell. 

 

At once the Alpha howls triumphantly, knowing that it took, that his Mate's previously untouched cunt has been freshly bred with their first pup.

 

***

Stiles sits smug on Alpha's lap as he's fed berries, the wolf's large hand splayed possessively on his Mate's midsection where his belly is swollen and full. Aside from the amulets on his upper arms and ankles that bear the Hale crest, he wears only a fur loincloth as covering, though his Alpha is always clad in garments suited for battle. There are other Omegas in the pack that watch him with contempt, so he looks directly at them as he sucks on Alpha's fingers to get any lingering tastes of juice; laces his own with the ones on his belly where his Alpha's pups are growing.  

 

They should be jealous; Stiles is the best Omega. Better than them, _and_ he has the strongest Alpha. 

 

And Alpha knows it too. Yes, Alpha knows his Mate is the best. 

 

It is early yet, but Stiles already knows that his pups are moon blessed just like him. Yes, strong little wolves, the two of them. He can feel the tug in his belly when the moon hangs fat in the sky. Strong pups, just like he thought. 

 

He grins, manic and alive. "Strong Alpha, strong pups."

 

_Strong Alpha, strong pups._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have friends, so message me some Sterek trash on tumblr, [4fuxake](http://4fuxake.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Give me compliments and concrit, I'm needy. Do it now. Sweet child, special friend. Spread the love.


End file.
